Those Odd days
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya a girl who likes weird stuff, meets up with ichigo kurosaki a substitute soul reaper,how will things turn out between this two?. IchiHaru. P.s this story will have more then only this two animes.there will be some gintama,kuroshitsuji Etc.
1. Chapter 1

It was a morning like every other. She woke up and stretch her arms and legs, she barely got out of bed and

headed to the restroom. She washed her face with cold water so she could wake up for good. Then she went

down stairs and looked at the table. There where some fried eggs and a glass of orange juice like every other

day. She sat down and started eating her breakfast. she grabbed her backpack and headed to school. She went

to her classroom and sat down in a chair that was at the very corner of the room. Alone, away from everyone

else. Everyone thought of her as a weird girl, but she didn't care about that, she was in her own world, a world

where no one except her and some other imaginary creatures lived. "Haruhi Suzumiya" shouted the teacher in a

loud angry voice. " im here" she said. "Well it doesn't look that way Suzumiya". it was the same scenario every

day, it was like she was living the same day over and over, nothing new, or out of the ordinary, she hated that,

she wanted a day where things changed, good or bad, she did not care , all she wanted was some excitement in

her life, something like an alien invasion, or a time traveler visiting her and taking her to the past and the future,

things like this, where the ones that she would like in her daily life. Suddenly the Bell rang and she snapped her

from her daydream, a very beautiful dream she have had since she could remember , it was break time, but

instead of going to hang out with her classmates, she would rather go to the school library. School was like her

second home, and the library was like her own room, she felt that sensation you get when you arrive from home

and lock up on your room so no one can bother you, it was the only place at school she loved so much, it was her

Dream world, there in the library she could find all kinds of books, she would even skip some classes just to keep

on reading books, they where her passion. After that she went back home, got up stairs and locked herself in her

room, she picked up a pen and a notebook and started writing in her diary

_Dear Diary. Today was yesterday and tomorrow will be today, things are always the same, the same people, the same problems, the same feelings, everything, it almost seems like even the food is the same, I don't know what day it is or what month of the year, their all the same to me, why do they even bother in naming the days and months, its not like their different from each other, lets just hope tomorrow will be a day to remember._

She closed her diary and hide it somewhere in which no one would be able to find it, she leaned back on her bed,

and slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The sun was pouring through the window, it was the dawn of a new day, a day filed with hopes of becoming just

that, a new day. This time she quickly got out of her bead, didn't even had breakfast and run as fast as she could

to the school, she had this feeling, that something new was going to happen, something Fun. Suddenly she

tripped on her own feet because of her high speed and landed on the ground with brute force, her face was all

covered in dirt and she couldn't see a thing, she was just getting up when, out of nowhere, everything turned

pitch black.


	2. The Transfer Student

She regained consciousness and saw a bunch of guy's that where in the same class as her, they had a very bad

reputation, one of them was already a parent so you know what that means, she tried to get up but those

bastards tied her up and she was unable to move, tired of struggling for more then 10 minutes she gave up on it

as her classmates where looking down her skirt with lust on their eyes, she could only listen to a few things they

where talking about, the words " who's gonna go at it with her first" chilled her to the bone and gave her more

energy to struggle to get free, but it was all in vain, one of the guy's started touching her, she was about to

throw up just thinking about what those Bastards where about to do to her. The bell rang, they where late for

class so they decided to leave here there until school was over so that way they would enjoy it more, she was

left alone, in the dark room that was a basement for storing cleaning utilities but it was a long time since they

used it, no one would go down there, it was cold, dark, and smelled disgusting, besides it was rumored that a girl

was killed down there and her spirit was trapped in the basement because of her cruel death and she wanted

revenge. But of course it was all a lie, the only danger down there would be falling and getting hurt, a few

minutes passed when the sound of foot steps was heard from the entrance of the basement, they began to get

closer and closer, haruhi focused her sight on the stairs to catch a glance of the one who was coming, she

spotted him right away, it was because this student had orange hair, the orange haired student looked at her

and get closer to see what it was, he immediately untied her when he notice it was a person, "are you ok lady"

" yes I am and don't call me lady" haruhi was a girl who had a very short temper specially when it came to boy's,

she turned away and walked outside of the basement, " thank you for helping me out" she said and then started

to run towards her classroom. Haruhi knocked on the door, " may I come in "

"running late again aren't we Suzumiya san" a mocking kind of voice was heard, it was the teacher she most

hated, his name was Cecil Cambell, he was a shady, skinny teacher that was about 28 years old, he always made

fun of haruhi in front of the class, telling them about how stupid a girl her age looked talking about magical

creatures and stuff like that, he pissed her so much, but she couldn't do a thing, after all he was a Teacher, she

took her seat at the bottom like always but Mr. Cecil told her to sit in the front lines, she knew he was about to

embarrass her again, she did as instructed and went to the front lines, a know was heard and a the orange

haired boy came in " oh you must be the new student, come one in boy" he walked in front of the class. "this is

the new student, his name is ichigo kurosaki the transfer student"

"The Hell" shouted haruhi, " don't tell me this thing here in front of us is the reason why he left". the whole

classroom was silent, Mr. Cecil knew haruhi would react this way, "Mr. kurosaki, you're seat will be the one in

front of Suzumiya san. He knew this would piss the hell out of her, as he smirked, haruhi's blood was boiling as

she knew, the teacher had done this on purpose, still she remained calm and quiet, looking at the orange haired

guy sitting in front of her, her eyes where filled with hatred, sorrow and sadness. Finally school came to an end,

she went back home, locked herself up like usual and started writing in her diary.

_Dear diary, today was a little interesting, but not as much as I a was expecting it to be, some new guy came into my _

_class, he is kind of weird looking, the dude has orange hair, aside from that everything is quite the same, and this new student was the reason kyon left me._

Tears began to fall in the diary, her eyes where like a vast ocean of tears, just remembering the good day's she

had spent with Kyon, her best friend and the person she fell in love with but never got the chance to tell him

about her true felling towards him, he left without saying good bye, I was a painful memory, a memory she could

not get rid of, her face was all covered in tears, she looked herself in the mirror and said to herself

- man I have fallen pretty deep haven't I, to think one day I would cry because of a boy, sounds totally pathetic.

Putting aside this memories and feelings, se went to sleep.

The rough sound of the thunder in the sky woke her up, it was a rainy day, October the 5th, a cold wind was

blowing , it was Autumn so the wind started being cold, and there she was, walking to school covered in a warm

jacket and a scarf, it almost looked like there was a penguin walking the streets, at school, it was Warm so she

didn't needed all of those things anymore. She toke her seat and in front of her, there he was, the new student,

with his colorful hair, as she looked at it like a cat stares at his pray, her mind began to dream again, it was like

an orange paradise, it was like an orange sea, peaceful, where there where no school, nothing just that huge

orange ocean,

- miss Suzumiya, what do you think your doing?

-huh?

As she snapped from it, she noticed her face was centimeters away from ichigo's head,

- would you mind, I want some personal space please

-y-yeah whatever

-man kids this day's their hormones just won't stay put, said the teacher.

Haruhi's face began to blush a bit as she looked away while thinking

"what does this idiotic teacher think I am"

- excuse me, what's you're name? mine is ichigo nice to meet you

- are you an alien?

-..hmm no

- then don't talk to me

-you're weird you know that

Haruhi normally would have ignored the comment but since it came from him it had some special effect and made

her very mad, she tackled ichigo and they both landed on the floor, she was pulling his hair aggressively, the

teacher grabbed both teens and sent them to the principals office for their punishment.

As they both walked towards the principals office, they did not look at each other, not even one single time. The

principal told them they where going to stay after class to clean up the school's library. "jackpot" thought haruhi,

she always wanted to stay there after school but she did not have a strong reason, aside from homework that is.

School ended and haruhi and ichigo both went to the library, he started cleaning the bookshelves, while haruhi,

with out a care in the world, grabbed a book and started reading it.

-hey you, help me out would you?, this was all you're fault

-my fault? Where the one who called me weird

- hey I was just saying the truth

- whatever

-don't say whatever

-whatever, whatever , whatever, whatever

He walked to where haruhi was sitting and stared at her, she did the same, both where looking at each others

eyes, without blinking.

-it was you're fault you know. She said

-you where the one wh-

- Im not talking about that you idiot. She left the book there and walked outside the library

"what is wrong with her" thought ichigo.

She was again thinking about him, one time when he was around, they both went to the library, she could

remember it clearly, the first day she met him, was in the library.

Kyon, I know you will be back, she whispered

"hey wait up".

"damn it its him again" she thought

- hey, what's up?

- the sky?

- no I mean what are you up to?

- going home, what else is there to do in this boring town, with boring old you

-c'mon don't say that, why don't we go get some ice cream? Sounds good huh?

- not really

He toke her by the hand and started running towards the ice cream shop.

-ok here we are, now, what flavor would you like Suzumiya-san

-I want a…a…let me go ice cream

He bought 2 strawberry ice creams, they both started to eat them, haruhi was only thinking about making

something up, so she could leave, but nothing came to her mind.

-So how long have you been in this school Suzumiya-san?

- I don't know

The next few minutes where nothing but silence, neither one of them said a single word, until he decided to start talking

-so what was that stuff about me being an alien?

- nothing, never mind, you would never understand what im talking about

- I do, well not really, since I don't believe in that stuff

As soon as she herd this, she tackled him again.

-Never, NEVER, say that again, do you hear me?

-relax their just dum-

-oh shut up, you don't know what you're talking about

-hmm can you-

-No, I Will totally not calm down!

- no I was

- What?

-you're lips are…

-my…..

She stood up quickly and began to walk away as fast as her feet could go without running, her heart was beating

fast, not because she was walking fast, it was because another reason,

-man this dude is….a pain in the ass

As she continued walking, haruhi noticed, a man with silver hair, asleep on the ground with a Jump Manga on his

face, it was somewhat strange because she knew everyone that lived in town, so this man must be a traveler.

- excuse me. Sir..

The silver haired men woke up and said

- are you talking to me?

-yes, are you a traveler?

-yeah I am

-so, why did you came to this town?

- huh?.. Oh Crap! I forgot about it!

He quickly stood up and began to run up north

-hey mister, wait

- sorry girl I don't have time to chat with you right now.

And soon that strange Man vanished into the darkness


End file.
